When the Dog Walks the Man
by Beckster
Summary: Riza is in dire need of a favor from Roy. Will he accept? A RoyxRiza & Black Hayate ficlet.


This is in regards to a friend's "drabble" request. As I warned earlier, my drabbles usually turn out longer than I expect but that's okay I guess.

**Title:** When the Dog Walks the Man

**Author: **Beck

**Pairings or characters used:** Roy/Riza and Black Hayate

**Warnings:** ummm...cuteness? Roy being well...Roy .

**Notes:** first time writing for the fandom so be gentle! (maybe that should've been a warning lol) and a HUGE thank you and love to my beta.

**Drabble Request:** RoyAi with Black Hayate chewing on Roy's pant leg.

Enjoy!

Riza checked her watch again as she tried to organize the overflowing tower of files that cluttered her desk. If she didn't get these done in time, she'd have to stay longer than what she had intended to and seeing what time it was, she knew she couldn't afford any more breaks to slow her down. While trying to think of a plan, she heard a very bored sigh from across the room. Roy was apparently in the same predicament as she but unlike her, he didn't seem to care how much work got done before or after the day was over. She watched him closely noticing that he seemed to be wasting time for her benefit. Spinning around in his office chair, balancing a pen across his upper lip, tapping a beat on the papers and desk with the pencils from his cup holder...these were a few things that he did which put Riza on the fence between being mildly amused by his impish charm and downright pissed off by his lackadaisical apathy.

"Colonel..."

He came to a dead stop mid-way a dizzying spin, facing her squarely, the sparkle in his eye feigning innocence. "What is it Hawkeye?"

"Well, sir, I was wondering if you could do me a favor." Riza kept her eyes locked onto his, gesturing a demand for his undivided attention. She held back a chuckle when she noticed that his eyes quickly lit up even more as he straightened himself upright into his chair, hands folded underneath his chin.

"All right."

His eyes followed her hand as she opened up a drawer where she pulled out a leather strap. His eyebrows rose slightly, not quite understanding what she wanted from him even as she knelt down to her knees, making Roy wish to God that the women's uniforms could have plunging necklines. Hearing a soft _click_ brought him out of his fantasy as he watched her raise herself to her feet again, her hand extended, offering him the other end of a leash..._a leash_...? Walking to the side of his desk, he awaited her request, only to be disappointed by her words.

"I was wondering if you could take Black Hayate out for his walk. I'd do it myself but I'd like to get some work done and it's past his time to be taken out."

Roy glanced down at the pup sitting patiently by his master's feet and then to Riza's hand that held the leash. With an internal sigh of defeat, he took the strap from her grasp, but not without letting his gloved fingertips brush against her's for what she deemed longer then necessary; she may have won the battle, but the outcome of the war was yet to be seen. "It would be my pleasure." He tipped his fingers in a mock salute and walked out the door with dog in tow.

A half hour went by and the stacks of files were slowly diminishing when Riza decided to stretch and check up on how Roy was doing. She stood to the side of the window and when she peeked out, a scene that disgruntled her yet didn't surprise her unfolded before her very eyes. It seemed that Roy and Hayate were walking back to headquarters when two young attractive civilian ladies crossed paths with them. As was his character, he began making small talk with the girls when they stopped to engage in conversation. It took all she had not to gag when the girls started to giggle at something Roy said to them. Though the feeling of nausea turned into pure amusement as she saw what happened next. The blond lieutenant burst out into laughter as Hayate, not too pleased with what was going on around him, turned toward Roy, and proceeded to latch onto his pant leg, shaking his head from side to side and obviously growling while using his little puppy body to pull backwards as if to try and drag the Colonel away. With amused looks of their own, both women looked at each other giggling uncontrollably while walking away from the scene.

Riza's eyes bugged somewhat as she read the Colonel's lips, oh the obscenities coming from that man. A grown man who had been reduced to a tantrum filled child struggling with a mere puppy. That thought made her laugh even harder as suddenly she loved that little black and white scamp of a dog even more. "I trained you well Black Hayate."

**END**


End file.
